legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Satsuki Kiryuin
“Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is truth! Those are the facts of this world! And you will all surrender to them, you pigs in human clothing!” - Satsuki addressing the students of Honnōji Academy Satsuki Kiryuin is a hero/false antagonist from Kill La Kill. She is voiced in English by Carrie Keranen. Satsuki Kiryuin is the President of Honnoji Academy's Student Council, and rules over the surrounding land, having absolute authority over the academy and is regarded with reverence by many of its residents. She was at first viewed as an antagonist. However, her true nature was revealed in episode 17, and she was then view more as a hero after revealing that her mother was the true villain. Her theme Personality Prideful to say the least, Satsuki is extremely intelligent, calculating, patient, while simultaneously unwavering and iron-fisted. Unlike with Ryūko Matoi and Senketsu, she had no shame in wearing the Kamui Junketsu in its most revealing form; she claims that her actions in donning Junketsu are, like the Kamui's name implies, "utterly pure". Satsuki refers to people as "pigs in human clothing", and justifies that the weak and foolish must be ruled. Due to her steadfast convictions, she also possesses a natural charisma and ability to lead others. In spite of her pride, Satsuki is shown to be pragmatic and determined, willing to cast aside pride and using whatever means necessary in order to secure victory, even if it threatens her life. When fighting Ragyō, Satsuki noted that her willingness to fight her mother and the Life Fibers was due to revenge, noting that great causes are born from personal desires. In spite of her behavior at school, Satsuki is not heartless. While very harsh and not very willing to tolerate failures, she does care a great deal for the Elite Four; and is as protective of them (in her own hidden ways) as they are to her. As a child, she would always drink Mitsuzō Soroi's tea, in order to protect his feelings; despite disliking its bitterness for a long time, she eventually found it delicious. When she reminisces about this to Soroi, Satsuki, herself, notes that she must have been a kind-hearted girl if she'd gone that far to protect her butler's feelings. Satsuki genuinely loved her father and her sister, enough to avenge them by attacking the mother who disposed of them. Likewise, despite a bitter, almost hatred-fueled rivalry with Ryūko for most of the series, Satsuki noticeably softens up to her when she learns that Ryūko is the sister she'd long believed to be dead. Relationships Ryūko Matoi Satsuki appears moderately surprised when Ryūko brings up the latter's father's death; and with the Scissor Blade that Ryūko claims is the other half of the full weapon and demands to find the owner of that other half. A rivalry begins when Ryūko clashes against Satsuki in suspicion of being involved with her father's murder. Satsuki discloses little other than the speculation that there might have been involvement on her behalf, although it was more or less a lie. It should be noted however that Satsuki has shown no real desire to do Ryūko serious harm, even when she is left broken and defeated at her feet she is shown to have covered her with a blanket and left at least one piece of Senketsu with her. Satsuki seems to regard her as a useful tool to help her achieve her goals; any other emotions towards her have yet to be seen. It is revealed in episode 18 that Ryūko is actually Satsuki's younger sister, which noticeably causes a deep change in their relation towards the second half of the series. In episode 22, she and Ryūko make up at last and agree to fight together to defeat Ragyō. At the end of the series, they finally develop a close sisterly relationship. Junketsu While Satsuki has never been seen communicating with Junketsu, her initial encounter with him and the fact that she has to override him in order to transform show that, unlike Ryūko with Senketsu, she has to actually bend Junketsu to her will through sheer willpower. In episode 16, Junketsu starts getting agitated after being worn by Satsuki in Override mode for a too long, prompting Shirō Lori to administer a Life Fiber inhibitor, allowing Satsuki to transform him to his normal state. This left her extremely tired. Despite Satsuki's battle potential with Junketsu, Ragyō reveals that the Kamui has not completely yielded to Satsuki—it has still denied her its full power. Satsuki does not appear to be fond of Junketsu herself, but deems it necessary if she wants to defeat Ragyō. When Junketsu's torn remains try to creep away, Satsuki pins it down with the reforged Bakuzan blades, telling it to stay put. She later has Lori fuse into Junketsu a mixture of her own blood, Ryūko's blood, and a small amount of Senketsu's Life Fibers. In Episode 24, along with the other students and their Goku uniforms, Satsuki willingly sacrifices Junketsu to allow Ryūko and Senketsu to reach Ragyō. Nui Harime During Nui's first appearance, Satsuki is extremely cautious around her, as she seems to have some knowledge of her power. However, she still maintains her strong and impassive front when addressing her. As Nui is Ragyō's "third daughter", it's possible that Satsuki has known her since Sōichirō's disappearance. During the battle aboard the Naked Sol, Satsuki quickly deciphers Nui's doubts about the brainwashed Ryūko's allegiance; she states that if Ryūko truly is with Ragyō, body and soul, she'd be wielding both Scissor Blades. This shows that to Satsuki, Nui Harime is sometimes easy to read. Ragyō Kiryūin Ragyō Kiryūin is Satsuki's mother. It is revealed in Episode 16 that Ragyō and Satsuki have a less than pleasant relationship. Ragyō sees her daughter as little more than an heir to COVERS and is revealed to have been sexually abusing her daughter for some time now. Knowing her mother's true attention to destroying the Earth; she secretly plotted against her to revoke such possibilities. In episode 18, Ragyō notes how, despite her daughter's impressive achievements of wearing a Kamui and double-crossing her, she was ultimately a disappointment due to being unable to draw out Junketsu's full power, eventually defeating her and taking the Kamui for herself because she failed to be infused with Life Fibers. However, Junketsu is recovered by Satsuki in episode 22 and the two bitterly face off numerous times later on. Nonon Jakuzure Nonon first met Satsuki in kindergarten. Although, Nonon didn't think much of Satsuki at first, Nonon became awestruck with Satsuki after Satsuki's sudden personality shift from happy and bubbly to serious and stone cold (due to Satsuki's father, Sōichirō, telling Satsuki the awful truth about Life Fibers and Satsuki's mother, Ragyō Kiryūin). From then on Nonon has pledged her undying loyalty and friendship to Satsuki. While it's apparent that Satsuki respects Nonon, it's unclear whether Satsuki shares the same level of closeness to Nonon, as Satsuki seems to regard all of her compatriots equally. Mitsuzō Soroi Soroi has served as Satsuki's personal butler ever since her childhood, and as such they developed a strong bond. While professional obligations are very clearly established, Satsuki shows great respect and consideration for Soroi, even pretending to like his tea (which in fact she finds way too bitter) so as not to offend him. Senketsu When Ryūko falls victim to Ragyō's brainwashing and is forced to wear Junketsu, Satsuki wears Senketsu in an attempt to stop them. She asks for Senketsu to lend her his power, despite of any feelings of hatred he might feel for her. Later, in the last episode, Satsuki reassures Senketsu, saying she shares his worries about Ryūko, but reminds him of the girl's tenacity. Indirectly, she helped Senketsu realize that he was evolving into something beyond a simple hybrid with human DNA. Najenda Satsuki and Najenda work together to bring down their enemies. Najenda respects Satsuki as a leader and she acts like a mother she never had. Satsuki sees her as a mother figure and big sister and wants to protect her from any kind of danger like a knight. The two of them are both leaders of the Underground in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Death the Kid Satsuki is used to Kid's obsession with symmetry. She's always there to calm his nerves and offer him some tea to help as well. The two of them are leaders of the Underground in Legends of the Multi-Universe Armageddon Brooklyn T. Guy Goodman White Star Satsuki doesn't like White Star and doesn't trust him that much. She only goes to him in case of any emergencies were to happen. The P Team Storyline Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Satsuki and Ryuko were mentioned in Season 12 before the Knights of the Just left to uncover the Titano Zord. Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Satsuki first appeared in Part 1 along with Rei Hououmaru to inform UNSA Captain Nick Reyes that SCAR Operatives and her people had discovered the location of Princess Celestia on Remnant. She later orders numerous Jackals to find and assist the heroes after they end up crash landing on Sentai 6. Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Satsuki and the Elite Four protect Zuko from ARGUS Mercenaries attempting to kill him. She would later meet the third generation Knights of the Just and the Power Rangers Beast Morphers, in which Zoey notes her and Ryuko's victory over Ragyo and the Life Fibers. Legends of the Multi-Universe Armageddon Satsuki appears in the Gotham story. She is one of the leaders of the Underground along side Death the Kid and Najedna Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters from the Kill La Kill Universe Category:Swordsmen Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Sibling Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters in The Great Island War Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Flyers Category:Enemies of Lucemon Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:False Villain Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ayumi Nagashi Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 18